Sadistic Vampire (Vocaloid)
by MariMarVargaslove
Summary: La historia trata sobre un chico llamado Len que es poseído por el espíritu de un vampiro, por lo que para mantenerse con vida y juventud, construye su harem, para que así poco a poco les quite a las chicas que tiene encerradas, su juventud y amor, pero el se enamora de una persona que se vuelve su sirvienta llamada Rin, a lo que ella fue a matarlo y a liberar a todas esas chicas.


SADISTIC VAMPIRE

Based on the original song: Len Kagamine Basado en la canción original: Len Kagamine

Fanfic originally made by: Syao Kagamine Fanfic originalmente por: Syao Kagamine

Dedicated to my friend: Yami Dedicado a mi amiga: Yami

EL INICIO DE UNA PESADILLA

*Flashback*

Era una noche lluviosa en la pequeña aldea de Mugen, hacia demasiado viento para salir a algún lugar, y muy peligroso en la noche si alguien salía de sus hogares, Ya que si alguien salía al entrar el anochecer, y se aventuraba a algún lugar sin alguna protección, en especial al bosque que se encontraba en lo más profundo de ese lugar, si alguien entraba ahí, no vivía para contarlo, ya que decían que ahí habita algo sobre natural, no se sabía si era humano o animal, ya que nadie ha salido con vida, y que a todo aquel que entrara al bosque se lo hacía desaparecer, solamente dejando el rastro de auxilios, llantos de dolor, y varios caminos de sangre tras de el…

Esa misma noche, en aquella aldea, una familia acababa de llegar a su hogar después de un paseo, estaba conformado por Lenka, y sus dos pequeños hijos de 5 años llamados Rin y Len Kagamine, Lenka Kagamine era viuda, pues se supo que perdió a su esposo, cuando se adentro a aquel bosque, ya no se supo nada de él, y solamente quedaron ellos tres a salvo de aquel espantoso día.

*Fin del Flashback*

-¡niños es hora de ir a dormir!

-pero aun no tenemos sueño mama

-nada de peros, ya es hora de que vallan a descansar después del paseo que dimos…

-está bien mami

-pero nos puedes contar una historia antes de dormir?

-está bien, vallan a su cama y se las contare

Entonces los niños se cambiaron de ropa, se arreglaron para irse a dormir, y se recostaron en su respectiva cama que era una sola para ellos dos, en ese instante llego su madre, los arropo y se sentó en la esquina de la cama.

-de que quieren que les cuente la historia?

-sobre el monstruo que habita en el bosque!

-si esa historia

-está bien, cuenta la historia que hace muchos años habitaba un hombre en ese bosque, tenía su pequeña casa ahí, y en ese entonces no había terror de entrar a ese bosque, algunas personas lo visitaban para hacerle compañía, ya que era viudo y nunca tuvo hijos, por eso la gente iba con él, además de que era muy amable, gentil y ayudaba a todos los que lo necesitaban…

*Interrumpe* y porque se volvió tenebroso ese bosque, mami?

-Por que, también existió una mujer que fue con él, parecía muy necesitada, entonces él la ayudo, hasta que ella empezó a seducirlo, y el callo en sus trampas, hasta que un día ella, en la media noche lo asesino, y ella desapareció de la nada, se escucharon rumores de que ella escapo con todas las pertenencias de aquel hombre, pero se rompió el silencio cuando una joven que paseaba por aquel bosque, lo vio en cuerpo , pero muy extraño, se veía pálido y su mirada era fría, era exactamente como un muerto regresado a la vida, y aquella joven al verlo, corrió por ayuda, pero nadie la escucho…

-por qué?

-por que se dice, que aquel hombre que era bondadoso y amable se la llevo a lo más profundo del bosque, y el por qué? También se dice que aquella mujer que lo seducía no lo mato realmente, si no que lo convirtió en un ser muerto, que su corazón no late, no respira, su piel está fría, no envejece, pero aún puede pensar, caminar, hablar, cazar y matar.

-quieres decir que esa señora, lo volvió un… vam-vampiro mami!?

-exactamente, y cuenta la leyenda que si alguien, en especial una joven, entra a aquel bosque, el alma de ese hombre se las lleva, y ya nunca vuelven…

-yo nunca quiero ir a ese bosque nunca…

-ni yo

-Pero no se preocupen, no hay nada por que asustarse, solo es una historia, no es real, ahora, ya tienen que dormir, buenas noches.

-buenas noches mami *se quedan dormidos*

Pero ya no serian buenas noches para la familia Kagamine, en eso de la media noche, el pequeño empezó a escuchar ruidos extraños en su ventana, como si la estuvieran rasgando con algo, en eso, el se alerto y despertó a su hermana para averiguar que era, sigilosamente tomaron una lámpara, y salieron sin despertar a su madre.

Cuando finalmente llegaron a donde se encantaban esos ruidos, pero desafortunadamente provenían de aquel bosque de la historia que su madre les había contando.

-vamos hermana, de aquí vienen los ruidos… *acercándose a la entrada del bosque jalando del brazo de su hermana*

-ammmnn… creo que no es una buena idea, mejor vámonos a casa.

-vamos Rin, o acaso eres una cobarde?

-NO SOY UNA COBARDE!

-entonces… demuéstramelo, vamos a entrar para saber de que son esos ruidos…

-yo no ire, aquí me quedo!

-entonces, espérame aquí miedosa, veré que son esos ruidos

-pero ten cuidado…

A aquellas palabras, el pequeño ya no hizo caso, se fue tranquilamente a adentrarse a aquel peligroso bosque, dejando sola a su hermana.

Pasaron los minutos, y el pequeño no salía de aquel lugar, lo que hacía que a la pequeña la devoraran mas el miedo y preocupación, no quería dejar de volver a ver a su hermano, hasta que de repente escucho unas voces en el interior del bosque que la dejaron pasmada, ya que eran los gritos de un niño corriendo demasiado asustado, la voz era demasiado similar a la de su hermano, y lo que lo acompañaban eran unos pasos corriendo desesperados, como si estuviera escapando de algo, hasta que de repente unas terribles voces de tono grave y sin lugar de origen empezaron a declamar:

"_aquel que haya entrado a este bosque, ya no vive para contarlo" _

"_lo único que le espera es la muerte" _

"_en este lugar… YA NO HAY SALIDA" _

La última frase, hizo que aquella voz débil empezara a gritar de desesperación, tratando de librarse de ese lugar.

-RIN! AYUDAME! POR FAVOR AYUDAME!

-LEEEEEEEEEN!

-POR FAVOR AYUFAME!

-LEEN! ESPERA AHÍ, YA VOY!

Pero al parecer, para aquellas palabras, ya era demasiado tarde, la entrada del bosque había sido cerrada como por arte de magia, no dejo ningún rastro, más que solo se escuchaba la pequeña voz desesperada alejándose de donde se encontraba.

-LEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN! NO ME DEJES SOLA, POR FAVOR! Se suponía que íbamos a estar juntos por siempre *llorando mientras caía al suelo* e-esto no puede estar pasándome… pero te juro que te volveré a encontrar! Te lo juro!


End file.
